Only The Evil Survive
by rainblah
Summary: The good will parish and the evil will thrive, that much is clear to Daryl Dixon. The world is ending and he's not letting it take him down, too. He and his group only have one goal: coming out on top. As far as Daryl's concerned, there's no turning back. Rated M: violence, language, sexual situations,
1. Chapter 1

Daryl wiped the sweat from his temple with his shoulder, his hands occupied as they wrenched an arrow from a walker's skull.

"Not s'pretty anymore." He said with a satisfied smirk, wiping the bloody weapon on his flannel shirt. The collection of blood stains made him proud, proud that he had become a survivor. He was very much alive and very powerful. He and his group could be the last men standing, no doubt about that. Were they the nicest guys? Hell no. Were they worried about saving others? _Hell no._ As far as they were concerneds, everybody but their kin was an enemy. It might be cruel, but they all knew it was necessary.

His worn boots were sinking into the sludge, a rainstorm nearly flooding their camp. He licked at his lip, tasting the saltiness from the perspiration. The sun was beating down on the group and considering all the rain, it was humid as hell.

"Fuckin' rain soaked all my squares." Daryl grumbled, pulling the soggy box from his pocket and threw it blindly at a tree. He had finally found himself cigarettes and they get ruined before half the carton is gone. Sure, cigarettes weren't a necessity, but they sure as hell helped take the edge off.

Merle, Daryl's brother, grabbed his shoulder roughly to get his attention. "Will y'quit your bitchin', Darylina? We've been out here all morning and I ain't got the patience for yer complainin'." His brows were raised in amusement, lips slightly turned up in a mocking smirk.

"Maybe we oughtta find Darylina here a box of tampons." Merle announced, earning a laugh from the rest of the men.

Daryl kept his mouth shut despite the heat rising up his neck. Growing up, Merle constantly hackled Daryl. Teasing him about his long hair, his mole, even the way he would walk. A few times he'd try to fight back, but Merle would get furious. The man was a hypocrite. He can dish and dish and dish, but if you get lippy, he'll throw a punch. Conveniently, the apocalypse started the week after Merle was sentenced to 20 years in prison for a shit ton of different things. Robbing, domestic violence, drug trafficking, the whole nine yards.

And here he was, free and thriving off the situation. He was a bad guy… a criminal. In fact, the majority of the 6 guys were. The world went to shit and only the evil survive. It's like God poked his head out and said, "Hey, assholes! Now's your chance!" The weak, the sensitive, the _good _would all parish… and if they didn't, guys like them would make sure they did.

Daryl was brought out of his thoughts when the leader, Shane, whistled for the attention of the group.

"Well, look what we have here. Seems to be a prison. Probably a half mile away…" Shane's words trailed off, standing atop a hill and squinting as the sun challenged his pupils. His nostrils flared in frustration and he turned his head over his shoulder, grabbing binoculars from another's hands. He turned back to the sight and pressed the binoculars to his face, focusing in on the prison. Sweat slid down his cheekbone and into his mouth as he smiled widely. His eyes were burning from the lack of rest but he didn't dare look away, studying the scene before him.

There were people outside. A younger boy and a few men were walking through the fields, dragging dead walkers to a big pile. The boy smiled before lighting a piece of cloth and tossing it on the corpses.

Shane finally peeled his eyes from the lenses, hiding his gun in his waistband and covering it with his shirt.

"It seems as though people already live here," He began, nodding back to the large building.

"and we should go introduce ourselves."

**AN: Okay so welcome to my story! The first chapter is super short I apologize. I just don't want to rush into everything because I'm still planning it out in my head. The following chapters will be much longer. **

**So Shane's character is different, Daryl's in a separate group, Merle is alive… so many differences! I hope you like bad boy Dixon.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was sitting on a spread out blanket underneath a small tree, narrowing her eyes as she watched the guys make a pile of dead walkers. A herd had gotten in that morning because somebody (Carl) didn't close the gates all the way. Judith was laying on her back, fists swinging in the air.

Beth had basically been Judith's mother considering Lori had died during the "C-section". Now, the responsibility was pushed onto her. She adored the little girl but she hated how everyone thought she was only capable of being a babysitter. The only time she had been asked to use a gun was when the herd had gotten into the area and there were too many for the rest of them. Obviously she wasn't like her sister, Maggie, or Michonne, or Carol. Beth was Beth and she accepted that. Killing wasn't something she was very comfortable with but she had come to terms with it. Everybody had, hadn't they?

"Hey Beth, why don't you get inside?" Rick, the leader of their group had approached her. Ever since his wife died, he had a permanent frown. He looked like he had been through Hell and back, literally.

"It's so nice outside, Mr. Grimes." Beth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion though she picked up Judith in her arms.

"Glenn has spotted a few guys approaching the backside of the prison. I think it'd be safer for the two of you if you just went back to your block." Rick's voice was steady and stern and Beth stood up, collecting the quilt.

"Well, I can help. I'll give Lizzie the baby. I don't have to go and hide. I'm 18 now and I-"

"Beth," He began, looking back towards the gates, noting that the men were coming even closer. "we don't know what they want or who they are. I understand you're a woman and I can't make you do anything but I'm asking you to go inside until I know what their intentions are."

Judith was tugging at Beth's golden braid, gurgling obliviously. The poor child had no idea of what was going on around her. For all she knew, life had been that way for everyone.

"I'll go inside…" Beth finally gave in, not wanting to put any more stress on the single father, survivor, widow, and leader.

"If you need me, you know where I'll be." Rick gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder, squeezing it lightly before releasing her. As soon as the two were inside, he made his way to the gates where the majority of his group already was. His fingers discretely slid into his waistband and he pulled his gun out, holding it to his side. After only a few minutes, the strangers were up at the gates. The only thing between Rick and the outsiders was the chain link fence between them.

* * *

The only thing between Shane and his new home was a chain link fence. He was bound and determined to take the place over. Did he want the prison for protection? Yes. Did he want it even more because someone else had it? Absolutely.

"Nice place you got here. It's pretty big. How many of you are there?" Shane spoke up, cocking his head to the side and looking around them at the large structure.

"A dozen or so."

Shane could sense the tension in the man's voice. He was nervous. He should be.

"Oh, yeah? We've been on the road for a while… saw this place in the distance and figured it'd be empty."

"Say, you don't mind if us fellas stay with ya for a night, do ya?" Merle spoke up, a childish smile on his face. The innocent voice was convincing, but Rick wasn't so sure.

"We uh, we don't exactly take in anyone. You guys seems to look pretty capable. I'm sure you could find another place." Rick nodded, studying every single man, looking all of them head to toe.

Shane sighed and dropped his head, running his fingers over the bald flesh. "Listen, man. We've been trying to find a place for a long time. We're exhausted, Why don't you just let us in and get to know us? We'll answer your questions. You can even take our weapons."

"What!? You're not taking my fuckin' gun. I don't just-" Merle was frantic, getting cut off when Shane slapped the back of his head. All of them waited for Merle to strike back.

"We won't want your weapons..." Rick turned his head over his shoulder, looking at the rest of his group.

"Tell you what, go around to the entrance and we'll let you in. If you're thinking of trying anything, remember that you're outnumbered." Rick spoke in his usual too-calm of a voice.

Shane and his group walked around the property, the weeds up to their waists.

"Why'd you offer our weapons? Are you fuckin' crazy?" Merle exclaimed incredulously.

"We're smarter than them. We don't need weapons, anyway."

"Alright, 'boss', so what's the plan?"

"We go in. We act pleasant. We pull our weapons and explain that we're taking over. Y'all act like we've never done this before." Shane reloaded his pistol as he spoke. They didn't necessarily need the weapons to take over, but it'd make things a whole hell of a lot easier.

The gates were opened once they reached the entrance, striding past the teenage boy as he shut it behind them. A group of people met them in the middle of the courtyard, all of them standing stiffly.

"This can't be everyone." Shane acknowledged, raising a brow when an Asian kid said that there were more people inside.

"Wonderful. Go get 'em and we'll introduce ourselves."

**AN: HELLO! So I'm trying to make the updates fast so no one gets bored. This one isn't THAT long but it's longer than the other. I might have the next chapter up tonight. But, Shane's group is in the prison! Uh oh…**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl was absentmindedly gnawing on his upper lip as Shane and the guy, Rick, discussed the situation. He had decided to stand back and silently observe the two men as they spoke. Rick seemed to be a nice guy, which would end up biting him in the ass.

Rick decided to invite the men into the prison to meet the rest of his group. He had a hunch that the guys were up to something but he figured he could handle it. There were only 6 of the strangers and 13 of Rick's group.

"This here is the C block, where the majority of us stay. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you guys to stay in the A block tonight. We're not real familiar with you yet and it's a safety precaution." Rick explained, motioning people to come out of their cells. Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable and for good reason. The tension in the room was nearly unbearable.

"This here is Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Carol," He began naming people off, pointing his finger at them as he went along.

"my son Carl, Sasha, Tara, Abraham."

* * *

Beth came out of her cell when she heard voices in the hall, Judith sleeping in her makeshift crib. She peeked around the wall before approaching the group, figuring it looked safe enough. No one was bleeding, at least.

"Who are they?" She spoke from behind Rick, her heart racing when she looked at the men. The last thing she wanted to do was judge the outsiders, but they looked absolutely terrifying.

"They're just a few guys who need a place to rest." Hershel spoke up, giving his daughter a comforting smile.

"They'll be gone in the morning." Rick added, looking at Shane with a raised eyebrow. There was no way he was going to let them all stay in the prison. They had enough people to take care of. He didn't need a couple of criminals to get in the way.

Shane stepped forward, only a foot or two from Rick.

"See, that's where you're wrong.." He peeked back at his buddies.

"This here is our prison now. You either go find somewhere else, or I'll have to make ya." His voice was calm and smooth, pulling the gun from his waistband. Everyone's eyes grew wide as the strangers all pulled weapons, aiming them at Rick's group. In a matter of seconds, everyone had a gun pointed at someone else. It was the ultimate standoff.

"This doesn't have to be a fight. We are not giving up our home. We have sick people and children. Like I said earlier, you're clearly outnumbered. I would suggest lowering your weapons and going on your way." Rick's eyes were dark and his lips curled up onto his teeth in a snarl. There was a moment of silence before Rick grabbed Shane's gun and pointed it towards the ceiling, a bullet flying through the air. Rick groaned when a big black man jumped on him and began to swing repeatedly. He felt his knees buckle and he grabbed the guy's collar, using Shane's gun to shoot him right under the chin.

Shane shoved Rick away and looked at the ground, his friend Tyreese surrounded by blood on the floor.

"You killed him." His voice was obscenely unaffected by the situation, nostrils flaring.

"Lower your weapons, boys." Shane called out. The air was thick with the scent of gun powder and fresh blood. He looked over his shoulder when he heard feet shuffling.

Judith was wailing from all the commotion. Beth immediately ran for the cell, scared for the child. She was just about to round the corner when someone caught her around the neck, pulling her back into hall. Shane was holding Beth in front of him, holding his gun to her temple.

"Let her go!" Hershel yelled, his lips quivering with fear and desperation.

"You don't want to hurt her! Let my daughter go!" He began to walk towards Shane, falling to the concrete instead when Shane shot him right in the knee. All of it had happened so fast. Everyone was stunned. What were they supposed to do?

Beth was sobbing audibly, grabbing at the man's arm to try and get him to let go.

"Please don't hurt my dad. Please! I was just getting the baby!" Trying to reason with the man was useless and she knew that but what other options were available? No one was doing anything! Maggie and Glenn were tending to Hershel. Rick was just watching it all happen. And everyone else was in shock.

"I have a proposal for ya. Give us the prison and we'll give you the blonde bitch, alright? I mean, you killed Tyreese. You us something. " Shane suggested, lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"Aw, c'mon man. We can find a new place. I'd like t'keep her as a pet." Merle purred, cackling when the young girl only wept louder.

"Listen, give us the girl. You want me, not her. I killed your friend." Rick put his gun on the ground, hands up in surrender.

Daryl aimed his crossbow at the guy as he reached out for the blonde. He redirected his gaze on Shane when he told Daryl that ne had a new toy.

Daryl clenched his jaw when Shane pushed the girl into his embrace. He held her around the waist despite her efforts to writhe out of his grip. His eyes flickered onto the small girl when she begged him not to hurt her, quickly looking away to hide his guilt.

Shane kept his gun pointed to Rick's head while he began to back up.

"Time's up. You've made your decision. Thanks for the pet."

"You're not gonna kill the bastard? I mean I didn't like the nigger but I was starting to warm up to him." Merle sniped, referring to Tyreese.

"Nope, an eye for an eye." Shane began, looking down at Hershel.

"Don't you worry, daddy. We'll take good care of her."

* * *

Daryl was holding onto Beth's upper arm as he pulled her along through the woods. They'd been walking for nearly an hour and she still hadn't stopped crying.

"If y'don't quit yer fuckin' cryin' I might knock your teeth out." He threatened under his breath.

"They're gonna find us. They're gonna come find us and they're going to kill you! All of you!" Beth screamed at the group.

"Bad idea." Daryl sighed once he saw Merle turn around, walking over to the two of them.

"Listen here, y'dumb bitch. If y'say one more word I'll knock you out. And I'd much rather you conscious when we have a lil' fun tonight." Merle warned her. He was beginning to turn on his heel when he felt something splat against his cheek. His fingers touched the wet spot and his cheeks grew a deep red. Beth watched him blankly, her lips forming a tight line. She wasn't going to let these men think she belonged to them.

Before she could even flinch, she was knocked into the leaves by a blow to the cheek. A blood curdling scream left her lips at the initial force. She looked up at the man, expecting to see his hand raised. No. It wasn't his hand. He used the handle of his shotgun to bash her in the side of the face.

"Are ya tryna kill the girl? Fucks sake." Daryl finally stepped between the two, pressing his palm to his big brother's chest.

"Are ya protectin' her now, little brother? Because I wouldn't if I were you."

Daryl decided to keep his mouth shut because he knew the consequences of firing back. Once the group was a good ways ahead of him, he leaned down to the girl.

"Told you it was a bad idea. Can ya walk?" He slung his crossbow over his shoulder when he realized how disoriented the girl was. He was surprised she wasn't knocked out cold.

_"Fuck."_ He groaned, grabbing her under the arms to lift her off the ground. He considered all his options before deciding just to throw her over his shoulder.

"How'd I get stuck babysittin' the kidnapped girl?"

**AN: Yay 3rd chapter! And Beth has been kidnapped! I'm sorry if something's are rough to read because it's literally 3 a.m. I'll fix any errors in the morning!**

**I hope no one's offended by the "n" word.. but it's Merle's character so alas I had to use it. **

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We stoppin' anytime soon? This girl's heavier than she looks." Daryl had been carrying the small blonde over his shoulder for what felt like an eternity. He thought she'd come to by then but Merle must have hit her pretty hard. That, or she was in shock. Most likely a mixture of the two. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt bad for the poor girl. She hadn't killed Tyreese. She hadn't told Shane to leave. It was a wrong place-wrong time circumstance. Daryl desired sanctuary just as much as the other guys did, if not more. Although, kidnapping a teenage girl wasn't exactly something he had in mind. The rest of the group would surely try to use her for immoral acts and Daryl knew that. They'd been joking about it the whole walk through the timber. What could he do to help her? Put his own ass on the line for a stranger? No. He would do what Shane said. He was a survivor and if that required being apathetic, so be it.

"Les' go ahead and set up camp right here for the night. Build a fire or somethin' and take turns sleepin'. Someone's gotta keep watch at all times." Shane announced, dropping his backpack on the dew covered grass. The sun had went down not too long ago, but the nighttime air was already enough to make you shiver.

"What'd I do with this girl? She's like a damn vegetable." Daryl asked, positioning her in his arms so he held her like a baby. Her body was limp, her hair dangling. Her eyes were closed by then. Had she fallen asleep? Passed out?

"Y'give her to me and let me find out if she's a virgin or not." Merle chuckled, looking the girl head to toe. He could only imagine what she looked like completely bare. If he had his way, he'd find out soon enough.

"Shit, Merle. You really fucked her up." Shane laughed, approaching Daryl. His hand touched her forehead, making sure she didn't have the God forsaken fever.

"Cool as a cucumber. As long as she's breathing, she'll be fine. Just put her on the ground. If she wakes up, whoever's takin' watch has to keep an eye on her."

"We're really just gon' keep her?" Daryl peeked out from his bangs, his head low. It was like Shane was the Alpha of the group. Everyone bowed down to him.

"An eye for an eye. She wouldn't have lasted too long anyway, Darylina. She'll kick the bucket soon enough. I'm hopin' that they'll come looking for her and agree to give us the prison." Shane plopped down on a log and pulled his bag into his lap, pulling out a can of beans. His hands worked methodically as he stabbed his pocketknife into the metal and twisted. He had been eating out of cans for a year. There wasn't much left.

"S'what? We just wait to find a new place until they give in?" Martinez spoke up. He was quiet for the most part, which was why he was Shane's right hand man. He was obedient and had no sympathy for anyone.

"I never said that. If they want her bad enough, they'll find her. Now you guys remember who's in charge here. If one more person questions my plan, they're gonna regret it." Shane pushed the blade back into it's protective sheath, returning it to his pocket. He tossed his head back and emptied the can of beans into his mouth, glancing at the girl.

"Daryl, cover her up. Don't want her dying too soon." He directed, wiping his mouth on his hand and set the can down beside him. Martinez started a fire, his friend Jim walking off to get fire wood. Merle was already passed out on his jacket. All the guys were occupied except Daryl. Was his duty to be the babysitter? He was capable of much more important things. Shane knew that. Merle knew that. Hell, they all knew that. He sighed silently and slid his jacket off, throwing it over the girl's tiny body.

* * *

The first watch shift was Martinez, then Shane, then Jim, then Merle, and lastly, Daryl. He sat up when Merle slapped him on the back of the head, even though he wasn't asleep to being with. The cold air was keeping him awake. He had to donate his only warm piece of clothing to some stupid girl. They didn't even care about her, so why the hell was he supposed to keep her alive? Didn't Shane say she'd die off soon enough?

Daryl sat up and scooted closer to the low burning fire. The horizon was just beginning to lighten into a deep blue instead of a black, notifying the world (Or what world there was left) that a new day had begun. He was picking at his nails mindlessly, dozing on and off now that he had the warmth of the fire. His shoulders lurched when he heard a gasp behind him.

* * *

Beth opened her eyes and looked around for only a second before she realized that she wasn't at the prison. She wasn't with her dad, or Maggie, or Judith. She was in the woods. She pushed herself up onto her shoulders despite the throbbing in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of a deep orange light.

_No._ No no no.

When she turned her head, she remembered everything. The strangers at the prison. The black guy getting killed. Her father being shot. Her abduction. A soft gasp escaped her parted lips when she saw all the men. Tears started to blur her version before she could even think to cry.

Beth stood up and bolted, running as fast as she could in her cowboy boots. The sky was barely light enough for her to see where she was going, but she didn't care. She would much rather risk getting attacked by a walker than finding out what those men were going to do with her.

"Fuck!" Daryl hissed, grabbing his crossbow and slung it over his back. If he let that girl get away, Shane would kill him. No doubt.

"Hey!" He called out, using only his sense of hearing to tell where the girl was in the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see the girl ahead of him. Within a few more steps, he was right behind her. His arm reached out and he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back into him.

"Shhh! Yer gonna get us both killed!" He spat, placing his palm firmly over her mouth as she screamed with all she could.

"The only ones who're gonna here you are the dead." He snarled into her ear, her blonde hair tickling his skin. He stood still once she stopped screaming, waiting for her to surrender.

"Done?" He pulled his hand off her mouth so she could catch her breath.

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anythin' to you. Just let me go back.

Please." Beth's eyes were huge as she spoke, clenching her teeth on the word 'please'. She was frantic.

"I can't. It's your leaders fault, anyway. Y'all were dumb enough to say no. Now you belong to us."

"I don't 'belong' to anyone! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled at him. Daryl grabbed her roughly by the face, a yelp escaping her lips. He was deliberately digging his fingers into the bruise that Merle had left on her.

"Y'listen to me. I'm taking you back to the camp and yer gonna keep yer damn mouth shut. No one here gives a shit 'bout you. None of yer group gave a shit 'bout you, either." Daryl started, knowing exactly how to break her down.

"Are you blind, girl? They didn't fight for you. Yer weak and they knew it. They chose the prison over you. So you best pray that Shane don't decide to kill you." He was looking her directly in the eyes. Their eyes were both a piercing blue, but it different ways. His were dark and unsolved. Hers were bright and fervent.

"I'd rather die." Beth whispered, finally breaking their stare. She shoved his chest back and began walking back towards the camp. The man was wrong. Her group was probably looking for her right then. He was just trying to trick her. Her daddy would never just give up on her.

They reached the camp and the fire was down to embers, the sun finally peeking out. Daryl kept his eyes on the girl's movements, making sure she didn't try to run away again. He grunted to himself when she sat back down the grass, pulling her knees to her chest. After about an hour of silence, everyone started to wake up, the sun shining through the trees.

"Well I see blondie's conscious!" Merle announced, eyeing the big purple and yellow bruise that went from her eyebrow all the way down to her jawline.

"Sorry 'bout hittin' ya, darlin'. No hard feelings?" He batted his nonexistent eyelashes at her, giving her a yellow smile. They all began gathering their things as their new group member sat off in the corner, picking at blades of grass.

A walker staggered out from behind a tree, its jaw nearly hanging off it's face.

"Ain't that a sight. Hey, blondie, why don't you go ahead and show us whatcha got." Merle asked, reaching to get his knife to hand her. Once he was turned around, the small girl had already sunk her dagger into the dead man's skull. Everyone stood silently, their eyebrows raised.

"Stop calling me blondie. My name's Beth."

* * *

**AN: Hello hello! It's 3 o'clock again and I'm posting my 4th chapter. I'm so bad. Anyway, how do you like it so far? Beth isn't putting up with any shit...**

**Reviews are appreciated always! I love opinions! Also, follow me on tumblr (if you have one and only if you want to) beardedshotgun is my twd blog. I follow back on vomere, which is my main blog. So ya know... review on here or message me on tumblr with any feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beth's feet were aching from all the walking. The sun was already melting into the horizon and they hadn't stopped walking since that morning. All of the men were around her to ensure that she couldn't run off. They must've thought she was an idiot. There were 5 of them and 1 of her, why would she attempt to run off? They'd just punish her for the moment of bravery.

Her mouth was completely dry and she had a bitter film on her tongue. She stopped in her tracks, resting her palms on her jeans. It felt like waves were crashing in her head. The temperature had to be over 90 and she hadn't had anything to drink.

"I- I can't keep goin' without some water." Beth kept her eyes averted from the men's, trying to focus on her balance so she didn't collapse. There was a long pause and she peeked up from underneath her long lashes, noticing all the men watching her. They all looked at one another, trying to decide what to do.

"We're almost to town and we'll find a house there. Can't you just wait 'til we find something? We don't have time to stop." Shane looked her up and down, noticing how white her face had gotten. There was no doubt that the girl looked like she was about to pass out.

"I can hardly stand, let alone walk anymore." She attempted to stand her ground, straightening up.

"Fair enough. Daryl, give her summa your water."

"You kiddin' me? I barely got enough for m'self. I ain't takin' care of this girl." Daryl fumed, throwing his hands up in disbelief as he spoke.

"You wanted to take her, she's your responsibility." He reasoned, beginning to walk ahead of the group when Shane gripped Daryl's leather vest.

"Who got you that water, Daryl? Who's been takin' care of YOU? You'd be dead if it weren't for me and you know that. Now, I'm countin' on you to keep our friend here alive for the time bein'. You go ahead and give her some water before you get in some trouble." Shane spoke lowly, his head cocked to the side.

Heat rose up Daryl's neck though he stayed silent, fishing his water bottle out of his heavy book bag. Beth raised the bottle to her lips and let the cool liquid flow over her swollen tongue. Before this had all started, the water would be considered warm and dirty, but now that was all they had. You didn't exactly have running refrigerators and filter systems now that the world was ending.

Beth exhaled audibly when Daryl yanked the bottle out of her grip.

"Don't be gettin' greedy, girl." He grumbled under his breath, his jaw twitching in annoyance. Why'd he have to take care of the girl? Did he have "nanny" tattooed on his forehead? What a fucking joke.

They began their journey once again, Merle tailing behind. He was watching Beth's hips sway as she walked. It had been nearly two years since he had gotten any action. His groin would twitch just thinking about how well Beth filled out her jeans. He would get something out of Beth. The guys didn't have her around because they wanted her company, she was a burden more than anything. Although, they could definitely get use out of her… just not in the way she would want.

* * *

After about another hour, they were walking on hard roads. The town was quiet enough, which made Daryl wonder what was out there. Surely it wasn't walker-free, they'd never be that lucky.

"There's a house right up there, looks pretty big." Martinez stated. The white house was partially hidden behind mature trees and a year's worth of unmowed grass.

The men pulled their weapons as they approached the front door, carefully opening the door. The door smacked against the interior wall, the noise echoing throughout the home.

Beth waited a second before waltzing past the threshold. Her body was forced to a halt when someone grabbed her forearm.

"What're you doin'? That knife ain't gon' protect you from a herd of walkers." Daryl pulled her back onto the porch, pushing her behind him.

"They would've come out already. They would've heard the door opening."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows.

"A'right, you go right ahead then." Daryl stepped back and stretched his arm out, motioning for her to go before them. Merle chuckled, crossing his arms.

"That girl done made you look like a jackass."

"Fuck off."

* * *

Beth entered the home with her knife tight in her palm. There were dozens of picture frames on the wall. They were dusty, but they were still intact. The house looked basically untouched. She stood in the middle of the living room while the guys made sure the house was empty.

"Clear." Shane called out, tucking his pistol back into its holster. The temptation to say, "I told you so.", made Beth clench her molars. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how the walkers functioned, how they responded to sound. The noise of the men pushing the couch in front of the door broke her out of her thoughts. It was almost like Beth was oblivious to the situation. She had been taken from her home and was with men she didn't know. If that had happened before things changed, it would've have been a nightmare. Why the hell was she so calm?

"Why am I even here?" She finally asked, looking directly at the leader, Shane.

"I mean, why are you keeping me? I know Rick killed your friend but what would you want with me? I'm just another mouth to feed… I'm a hassle more than anything." She reasoned.

"No shit…" Daryl muttered, walking out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Aw, don't think like that, sugar tits. We like you." Merle's lips receded back against his gums, forcing a friendly smile. Beth cringed at the nickname but returned her gaze to Shane. She wanted answers.

"Just let me go and I'll find my way back. You can find another place and-" Her doe eyes widened when Shane gripped her upper arm, leaning down to speak to her.

"You don't get it, sweetie. It's 'bout provin' a point. We are on the top of the food chain now. Don't ya get it? Your group made a bad choice and now they're gonna pay the consequences. But think of it this way, they didn't fight for you. You're weak. They may as well have handed you right on over. We saved you from those pricks." He explained, his mouth quirked into a half grin.

"You're wrong. They're gonna come lookin' for me. And when they find me you're gonna wish you never had come up to our gates." Beth threatened, her voice cracking from the fury building up inside her core.

"Oh honey, they ain't never gonna find you." He turned on his heel and walked off, going into the kitchen and leaving Beth with Merle.

"Don't cry, blondie. I'll take real good care of ya. You'll forget all about them once I've had ya a time or two." Merle purred into her ear. He stumbled back a bit when Beth spun around and crashed her fist directly into his nose. Her chest was heaving as she watched him wipe the blood from his lip, his eyes turning cold. Her stomach churned when she noticed the crazed look he gave her.

"You stupid cunt!" Merle shrieked, reaching out to grab her. His finger barely grazed her arm before she bolted out of the room, beginning to run up the stairs. He took the steps two at a time, catching up to her before she could even get her feet on the top step.

Daryl heard the commotion and sped into the living room, looking at the staircase to see Merle grab the girl by her hair. His eyes searched for any blood on Merle, noticing a small smear under his nose. That girl just wouldn't quit. She was a hell of a lot braver than Daryl had been at her age.

"Please don't hurt me!" She sobbed, clawing at his fingers that were tangled in her hair. His grip only got tighter as he looked around, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with her. He spun them around and held Beth's face close to his. Running up the stairs was a bad idea on her part, though it worked out perfectly for Merle.

"Oops." He grinned before releasing Beth's braid. Before she could grab the railing, he kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to tumble down the stairs. He smiled as he heard every part of her body slam against the stairs. She flipped over twice before hitting her head on the hardwood floor in the living room. He took a deep breath as he watched the petite girl writhe in pain on the floor, gasping for air. He had knocked the wind out of her so all she could do was let out throaty croaks. Her hands were digging into her scalp, the immense pain causing her to tremble.

Merle walked out of sight to find a bedroom and Martinez and Jim followed suit. Shane bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck with calloused hands. He studied Beth for a moment for eyeing Daryl.

"She needs to lay down. I'll look for some kind of pain medication. She probably has a concussion." Shane spoke smoothly, acting as if he had dealt with it hundreds of times.

Daryl was angry and wanted so badly to tell Shane no and leave the girl there. It was her dumb fault for hitting Merle in the first place. As much as he thought she deserved it, he felt responsible. Maybe if he was watching her like Shane wanted, that wouldn't have happened. He crouched down and slid his arms under her legs and back, hoisting her up. He pushed hair out of her face, cringing when he noticed the blood all over her face. She must have hit her face on the way down because she had a 1/2 inch gash above her eyebrow. He took her down the hall and to a small bedroom, tossing her on the bed, only to elicit another breathless cry.

"Maybe now you've learned your lesson..."

* * *

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY! I haven't updated in a few days because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do buuuut here we are. I really hope you like it... It took me a long time to write this. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! I also do one shots and whatnot on my tumblr so ya know... follow me if you want. My url is beardedshotgun. **

**Happy reading(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Beth could feel her heartbeat in her skull. It felt like someone was pumping air into her head and it was going to combust at any moment. She didn't regret hitting Merle, but she did regret him catching her. He had went from cocky to malicious in half a second. She wondered if he had hit woman before the apocalypse started… she wouldn't doubt it.

Her world began to spin every time she opened her eyes. The pain she felt made her wonder if she looked as bad as she felt. She could hear someone cussing under their breath so she peeked her right eye open. The slither of light she let in was just enough to make out the silhouette of the man before her. The only reason she recognized it as Daryl was because he had the longest hair in the group. She frowned, knowing that there was no way he would clean her up. Her fingers curled around the side of the bed and she pushed herself into the sitting position, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"The hell are you doing? Y'ain't goin' anywhere." Daryl interjected, tossing his crossbow on the carpet.

"Igottacleanmahface." Beth slurred, her words running together. The girl was disoriented to high hell.

"Nah, y'don't wanna see it. Trust me." He muttered, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He grabbed her chin, flinching slightly when she let out a hiss. He grunted when she pulled her head back, asking what he was doing.

"Just sit still." Daryl's tongue poked out in concentration, wiping the mess of blood off her forehead and cheek. Once he got the majority of the blood wiped away, he examined her gash. It wasn't that deep, but it sure as hell wasn't no scratch. The skin had been pulled back.

"Damn. Merle really fucked up your face. Gave ya a nasty cut." He said. His hand caught her wrist before her fingers grazed the wound.

"Don't touch it!" He snapped, shoving the bloody fabric into his front pocket.

"I'm gonna go find some gauze or somethin'. You better stay where y'are." He kept the threat linger in the air before crossing the room and going out the door. He went into the kitchen, finding Shane eating a bag of stale chips. God only knows how old they were.

"What the hell? I thought you were gonna bring me some stuff for the girl."

"I didn't find anything." Shane shrugged simply. He raised his eyebrows in expectance for Daryl to say something else. Daryl bit his tongue and began the search for something to wrap the girl's head with. He found the downstairs bathroom and began looking through things. All he could find was 2 extra large bandaids, a bottle of sleeping meds, and some rubbing alcohol. It wasn't exactly what he needed, but it'd work well enough.

"A'ight, this is gonna hurt." Daryl warned her once he sat on the edge of the bed, soaking the same handkerchief in the alcohol. Her eyes were shut tightly as she awaited his touch. He folded the bandana a few times before placing it over her wound. He grit his teeth when she screamed. Her tiny hands were urgently pushing on his chest, trying to make him stop. It felt like she had been stung by a thousand wasps all in the same spot. She'd actually prefer the wasps.

"Stop fighting me!" His voice was strained with fatigue as he tried to hold down her thrashing limbs with his free hand. He was trying to help the girl and she was acting like a little brat.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Daryl rumbled, removing his hands from her completely. The sting of the antiseptic had awaken Beth's senses. She went from catatonic to alert in less than a minute.

"Me!? What's wrong with you! Do you guys just like to torture people? Huh? I got thrown down a flight of stairs and you're actin' like it's nothin'!" She became winded from yelling but she didn't care. How could someone act so awful to a person they hardly knew to begin with.

"You ain't my problem, girl! I'm s'posed to keep you alive because Shane wants that stupid fuckin' prison! You're lucky I didn't let you run last night. You'd be dead by now." The veins in his neck were pulsing and his teeth were bared in anger. He didn't want to deal with her in the first place and now she was complaining about him trying to help her!

"I'd rather die than stay with a bunch of criminals! I hear how you talk about me. Like… like I'm some toy. Like I'm just somethin' to pass the time. How can you do that?" Her words were becoming thicker as her throat tightened. Tears were welling up, but she wouldn't cry in front of Daryl. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

"Me? I didn't do nothin' to you! And it sure as hell wasn't my idea to take you. You're just another dead girl!" He stabbed his finger at the air, the muscles in his arms tightening. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his unruly eyes piercing through her.

"You're just as bad as them for keepin' me here." Beth's voice was low and accusing. She knew he thought he was better than the other guys because he tried to stay out of it, tried not to get involved. It almost made her angrier that he wanted to ignore the situation. They had taken her from her family and home. Life was different, but did all rules of humanity fly out the window? It was bullshit.

"You don't know anythin' about me." He spit.

"I know that you're a coward." She croaked, looking directly at him though he kept his stare elsewhere. Daryl stayed silent and grabbed his crossbow, holding it at his side. He began walking out the room but stopped right before he reached the door. Without turning around, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You better learn to sleep with one eye open. The guys ain't been around a girl in a while." With that, he left the room and shut the door. He wanted her scared. She had pissed him off and she did it on purpose. She was challenging Daryl. Soon enough, that would bite her in the ass.

* * *

Merle awoke in the middle of the night and sat up on the bed. He had taken a room that must've been for a younger boy. There were action film posters on the wall and plenty of games for the playstation. Most likely some spoiled rich kid. Merle had always wanted a room like that growing up, but much to his dismay, he shared a room with Daryl. Their decorations consisted of holes in the walls, blankets for curtains, and a ceiling fan with an inch of dust coating it.

He sat up and rubbed his bald head, licking his lips. He was having a dream about the blondie and boy was it a good one. His hand found his crotch in the darkness and he readjusted himself.

"Lordy, lordy." He smiled to himself. He had a serious case of the blue balls. Normally, he would have to think of a naked Pamela Anderson and relieve himself, but this time he had a real opportunity. He stood up and searched blindly for the doorway, shuffling his feet so he didn't trip. He snuck down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. If the guys woke up, they'd probably want to get involved and Merle didn't want that. They'd done it before and it wasn't nearly as enjoyable. He liked being in charge, having control. He wanted the girl and he wanted her alone.

His lips pulled up into a smile when he saw her lying flat on her back, fast asleep. She was practically begging him for it. (In Merle's mind, anyway.) The small window let in the smallest amount of moonlight, but it was just enough for him to see her body. Her skin was porcelain and her hair was the wonderful pale blonde. He usually liked his girls with bigger tits and piercings, but he couldn't complain. How often would Shane get him his very own pet?

Merle carefully crawled on the bed, placing his palm over her mouth as soon as her eyelids began to twitch. He moved quickly to get his knees on both sides of her ribcage, sitting on her thighs so she couldn't kick her legs. Almost immediately her body began bucking, trying to get him off.

"I'd be careful, honey. I don' wanna hurt you before we get to have any fun." He cocked his head to the side harmlessly, grinning when she opened her mouth and began to scream. The noise was lost in his hand. All she was doing was making Merle more excited. He loved a fighter. The man paid no mind to the struggling body beneath him and leaned down, inhaling her scent. She smelled like vanilla and the outdoors. He licked his lips eagerly, lifting his head and looked around. He needed a free hand.

"If y'scream when I move my hand, I'll break your purty little fingers. Understand?" His voice was raspy and harsh from years of screaming and smoking. He was the perfect bad guy.

Beth slowly shook her head, her chest heaving with panic. Merle grunted and pinned her hands above her head, grabbing his belt. He quickly tied her hands to the headboard, sitting up slightly so he could reach. Beth took the chance and crashed her knee directly into his crotch.

"Help!" She pleaded, trying to push Merle's body off of her. She wasn't sure if the other guys would help or what they would do, but she had to take the chance. Merle was twice her size and there was no way she could stop him alone.

"Ya dumb bitch! They ain't gon' help you!" He laughed harshly, grabbing her roughly by the arms and trapped her underneath his body while one hand began to yank open the buttons on her yellow polo.

"Stop it!"

"I love it when they fight." He cooed sensually, though his teeth were grit in rage.

"Screw you!" She sobbed, her entire being going into panic mode. Every inch of her was trying to fight him off. She wouldn't let him win. He had already done enough, she wasn't taking anymore.

Beth's muscles were burning from exhaustion as she flailed and cried, Merle's rough hands roaming underneath her shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried one last time to scream. She sucked in a deep breath, but was cut off by a voice in the doorway.

"Get the hell off of her!" Daryl ordered, racing up to the bed and grabbed Merle by the neck, throwing him off the bed.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Merle spit, pushing himself off the ground.

"Nah, I'm not. You ain't gonna rape this girl, Merle." Daryl's hands were trembling. He didn't care about the girl, but he wasn't going to stand by while his brother tries to take advantage of her.

"It was hardly forced, little brother. Y'liked it, didn't ya sugar tits?" He nodded over to Beth, giving her a warning glare.

"Stop! Just get outta here." Daryl pushed Merle towards the door, stepping between Beth and him. The girl was white as a ghost and bawling hysterically. She didn't even cry that hard when she got taken from the prison.

"You better be careful, little brother. Think about whose side your on. Your flesh and blood or some dumb little bitch." Merle spoke, looking back at Beth before walking out.

"I'll be thinkin' 'bout ya."

* * *

**AN: Holy poop, that was crazy. I'm not exactly happy with the first half of the chapter, but I am pleased with the second half. I didn't wanna get too detailed about what Merle was doing to Beth because I don't know exactly how you guys will react yet. I hope it didn't offend anyone... at least Daryl saved her! Shocker, right?**

**PS- Thank you soooo much for the reviews. Go ahead and tell me where you'd like me to go with the story! I don't want to start the romance TOO soon because then it gets boring. I'm trying to eeeease into it. (It'll make for a longer story, anyway.) So yeah! I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it. I've been having a little bit of doubts on if I like it or not. But most importantly, do you guys like it? (:**

**Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beth was shaking violently as she lied in the bed, her eyes wide with the initial fear from the whole situation. What would have happened to her if Daryl hadn't of come in when he did? The thought only made her chest feel tighter, her face completely white. She was having a full blown panic attack, and for good reason. When the apocalypse started, it felt like a dream to her. Nothing could ever prepare someone for the world to be overrun by cannibalistic corpses. It had taken her awhile to fully recognize that it was reality and it was life, just different. Adjusting to the new world was easier considering she had her family. Maggie and her dad kept her sane, along with the others of the group. 'At least there's still hope.' She would constantly remind herself. Her father was a man of faith and though he didn't necessarily understand why God had chosen to wipe out the majority of the world, he did know that if they could hold onto the love and belief they had left, not all was lost. There was something worth salvaging and fighting for. They would fight to keep the humanity alive.

This was different, though. This didn't feel like a dream to her and it was all too real. She was taken from her source of strength. How could she hold onto her love and belief when she was in such an awful situation? If this would have happened before the incident, Beth's face would be on every single television screen across the nation. There would be search teams, helicopters, amber alerts.

She had to fight alone. She had to save her own life. She couldn't depend on the guidance from her family. Never in her life had she felt so incredibly alone. The only way she would survive is if she could find her inner strength. It was going to be tough, but she had to do it. She had to.

* * *

Daryl stood in the corner of the room. His eyes were transfixed on the girl. He could nearly see the inner battle she was fighting right then. It was fascinating, yet made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Y'better calm down 'fore you wake the others up. They won't be too happy 'bout it." His voice was rougher than he intended it to be. Beth was already a wreck and he didn't exactly want to make her feel any worse. The guilt would drive him crazy.

His palms began to get sweaty as he watched the way her chest rose and fell relentlessly. If she didn't quit hyperventilating, she would end up passing out. Daryl didn't feel like dealing with anymore unconsciousness. With visible hesitation, he stalked over to the bed.

"Listen t'me. You'll be a'ight. Merle won't touch ya 'gain and if he tries… well, I just won't let it happen. I'm not gonna let my brother rape some girl. I'm not fucked in the head like he is." Daryl shook his head, looking anywhere but her eyes. They were so gentle and naïve… finding something so innocent in the apocalypse was a diamond in the rough.

"Are you kiddin' me? You think I'm only upset about Merle? Don't you get it? The only thing I had left was my family. You took that away from me for some stupid prison! It's bullshit!" She was hiccupping as she yelled, the sobs getting caught in her throat. Daryl looked at the floor, fiddling with his own thumbs. He had two choices: Leave the girl and listen to her cry all night, or try to calm her down so she didn't wake everyone else up. He began to push himself off the bed but quickly sat back down.

"Do y'know how to shoot a crossbow?" The words came out before Daryl even thought it through. Counseling wasn't on his list of skills, but shooting a crossbow was. He couldn't help Beth, but he could distract her.

"What are you talkin' about? Are you even listenin' to me?" Beth's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and she wiped her snotty nose on the sheet she was clinging to.

"I heard ya, but I'm wonderin' if you know how to shoot a crossbow." He kept a steady voice despite the storm going on inside him. What was he even doing? Why was he trying to calm her down? If she woke up Shane, that wasn't his fault. Merle would get in trouble for causing the commotion, not him.

"No." Beth finally stated, her tears beginning to quell. She had been taken aback by his question. Just hours ago they were screaming at each other and now he was making small talk. She pushed a sweat curled lock of blonde hair out of her face so she could study Daryl. Maybe he was trying to trick her.

"A'ight, let's go then."

"Are you out of your mind? There's walkers out there." Beth pulled the sheet up to her chin protectively. For all she knew, pushiness ran in the Dixon family.

"That's what the crossbow's for; killin' walkers." He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting her response. There was no way she would turn down the opportunity to go outside.

"Won't your boss get mad at you for takin' me outside?"

"He ain't my boss, an' no." Daryl' eyes were slits, offended by the way she referred to Shane as "his boss." The only person that Daryl listened to was himself. He respected Shane, but that didn't mean that Shane was above him.

"And what if I try to run away?" Beth began to sit up a bit, considering all her options.

"You won't. And if you do, you're dumber than I thought." Daryl watched her impatiently, biting on the inside of his cheek.

"You comin' or not? I'll go without ya. I need some air." He began to turn on his heel but he heard the small bed creak. When he peeked over his shoulder, she was already rushing to pull her cowboy boots on. Their boots made quiet thunking noises against the floor as they made their way to the back door. Daryl reached down and grabbed his crossbow off the living room couch, slinging it over his shoulder.

The cool air felt incredible on Beth's hot cheeks. Her entire face was flushed from the breakdown she had. Her eyes lingered on the starry sky and she hummed. Even though things had turned ugly, Beth found that there was so many chances to admire the beauty that was left behind.

"What are we shootin'?" Beth spoke up after a while of following Daryl through the backyard. He was watching the ground like he was waiting for a message to appear in the dirt.

"Don't know yet. We're trackin'." He kept his voice low, crouching down. The only light he had was the moon but it was enough. He had been tracking in the dark well before the apocalypse had begun.

"Well, what are we trackin'?" Beth cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes, trying to see whatever Daryl could. Nope.

"Y'sure do ask a lot of questions, girl." He mumbled as he stood, wiping his hands on his thighs. He lifted his arm and pointed to a small area of trees.

"There are a few walkers in there," He pulled his crossbow off his back, handing it over to Beth. She strained her eyes, seeing nothing but bark and different shades of green.

"How do you know?" Her neck was craned as she tried to make out any sort of movement. She couldn't even hear anything.

"'Cause I just do. You gonna get 'em or not? I ain't gonna stay out here all night." Daryl was a bit irritated with the way she questioned him. Okay, very irritated. He had been tracking since he was old enough to go hunting. It was one of the few things he was good at. Tracking down things and killing them was Daryl Dixon's expertise.

"I'll get 'em. Just… if there are a lot, you'll help me, right?" Beth watched his expression, expecting it to change. All he did was grunt and motion her forward, his face as blank as ever. She took the noise as a yes and continued deeper into the timber until she was surrounded by trees, the big crossbow making her arms tired. She leaned her shoulder against a tree and peered around cautiously. Was Daryl screwing with her? There was nothing around.

"I don't see anything." Beth turned around to face Daryl when she saw a walker staggering right up to her. Her eyes grew large and she lifted the weapon in front of her, her fingers clumsy as they tried to figure out what it was they were supposed to do. She could hardly even see, let alone find the trigger. Daryl hadn't even taught her how to shoot it! He was watching from the outskirts of the timber, keeping an eye on the situation.

Beth began to shuffle backwards, the walker groping her blindly. She fell backwards, the crossbow on her chest and the corpse on the crossbow. She was trapped beneath all the weight. Desperate to get the monster off, she ran her hands over the ground. There had to be something she could kill it with.

"Daryl!" Her voice was panicked, the bloody mouth getting closer and closer to her bare flesh. Finally, her fingers grazed a rock and she brought it up to the walker's temple. She drove the jagged edge into its skull repeatedly. After nearly 15 seconds of rhythmic bashes, the body went limp. Her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily, wriggling out from beneath the mass. She immediately got up as Daryl strut over, grabbing his weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I yelled for you!" Beth's little fists began to beat on Daryl's leather vest and she attempted to shove him back, though all he did was rock back slightly. He narrowed his eyes on her and gripped one of her wrists. His fingers were digging into her bone and it had to hurt, but Beth didn't make a noise.

"You killed it. You're alive." His voice was a low growl, the syllables rumbling in his chest.

"It almost bit me!"

"But it didn't. You can't rely on nobody. You gotta take care of yourself. The only person keepin' you alive is you." Daryl released her frail limb and turned around. As soon as he began walking, Beth was right on his heels.

"Don't you care 'bout people? Don't you care about anythin'?" She pushed her hair out of her face and gave him an incredulous gaze, though he wasn't even looking at her.

"Y'can't. That's how you die out here." His response was simple and curt. It made Beth furious.

"How can you say that? What's the point of livin' in the first place if you don't care about anythin'? Don't you care about your brother?" She was relentless. How could someone be so careless? All anyone had left was each other.

"Y'don't know anything 'bout my brother." Daryl snapped, turning around to face her. They were standing in the backyard then, protected by the tall wooden fences.

"I know that you don't want him to be a bad guy." She spoke matter-of-factly, keeping her voice firm.

"That ain't true. Y'think I stopped him from raping you to try and save him? Merle was a bad guy before the world went to shit." A fleck of spit shot from his mouth when he emphasized the 't' at the end of 'shit'.

"Then why'd you stop him if you don't care?" Beth was challenging him and she knew that. He deserved it for letting the walker attack her.

Daryl licked his chapped lips, slinging the crossbow on his back.

"'Cause you've been through enough shit in two days. I'm tired of you bitchin' all the time." He tried to continue to meanness but it was difficult. For such a small girl, she could pull thoughts out of you that you'd never knew you had. She was demanding without even raising her voice. It was such an innocent interrogation.

"That's caring," She pointed out.

"and you ain't dead for it."

* * *

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the late update, my internet and cable have been out. It was awful, but I used the time to write a few chapters. Tell me if you like it!**

**PS- Someone so "kindly" pointed out that Daryl is way more harsh and careless in my fanfic than in the show. That's what I want. I have seen every episode of the show and know Daryl's character very well. With that said, Daryl is in a whole different situation. In an interview, they asked how he would have turned out if he never got with Rick's group. He said that he would be a bad guy. If you haven't noticed, he has very bad influences around him. He hasn't had anyone to show him who he could be in this world. So anyway, Daryl's character is actually pretty similar to how it would be if he was with that particular group. Do you remember how awful he was in the first season? Okay. I'm done ranting. I just wanted to clear things up and tell you where I was coming from. **

**Happy readin'!**


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl awoke the next morning, a dull ache in his head from lack of sleep. After the argument with Beth, he had stayed up most the night thinking about it. He didn't understand how someone so small could have such a big impact on him. It'd been only a matter of days and she had made him rethink his entire philosophy on surviving the apocalypse. She was so passionate in her beliefs. It was beginning to get under Daryl's skin, but he had yet to figure out if it was a bad thing.

"Why can't we just stay here for a while?" Jim asked as the men gathered their things, shoving the few items they found into their backpacks.

"Well, Jimmy, there's no food or water here. Now, 'less you want to share your bottle of water with everyone, we need to find somewhere else. Martinez says there's an old cabin a few miles west. It's hidden in the timber so I'd imagine not too many people have picked through it." Shane explained, slapping Jim roughly between his shoulder blades. He looked around and made sure everyone was accounted for. He spotted the young girl in the corner of the room, wrenching her hands together.

"Y a'ight back there, sweetheart?" He spoke up, brows raised and he sucked his upper lip into his mouth.

"What do you think?" Beth retorted dully, keeping her gaze on the carpeted floor. Did he honestly just ask her if she was okay? Shane gave her a sideways stare, looking between her and Daryl. Daryl wouldn't look him in the eye.

"There something you'd like to say?" Shane asked casually, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to deal with a pissy teenager all day. Merle already had that attitude covered.

"Are you kiddin' me? You took me from my family, you starve me, you treat me like some toy, and you let that psycho beat me and molest me! You're all a bunch of inconsiderate jackasses!" Her hands were curled into small fists. Daryl told her that she could only count on herself, so that's what she was doing. As terrifying as it was, she had to do _something_ to get her point across. She wasn't going to just play house with a bunch of criminals. Her daddy taught her better than that. If she was going down, she'd go down fighting.

"I mean what the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna break the law for some stupid prison!?" Beth's accent grew thicker the more frustrated she got. The louder she yelled, the more her vowels would twang. All the men laughed, except for Daryl.

"Baby, there ain't no laws no more. We take what we want and whoever gets in the way's just another dead man." Merle spoke up, beginning to walk towards her but Daryl stepped in front of Beth, blocking Merle's path.

"I'd move if I were you, little brother."

"Dammit, Merle. Leave it alone. She's jus' bein' a brat. We need t'get goin'." Daryl waved his hand towards the front door and lifted his chin, his eyes meeting Shane's with the last sentence. Beth sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Each breath hurt her. She had no water since yesterday and her throat was thick and chalky. Swallowing was hardly possible.

"Daryl's right." Martinez shrugged. The conflict made him nervous. The last time Merle and Daryl got in a fight, Daryl ended up getting stabbed. Stabbed by his own fucking brother over a dead rabbit.

Shane simply grunted in agreement and pulled his pistol from his gun holder.

"Well let's go then."

* * *

Beth was picking small wild flowers while they walked, making herself a bouquet. It was something to keep her mind off of what was going on around her. When Maggie and her were little, they'd sit around and collect dozens of dandelions for their mother. Even though they were weeds, their mom always put them in the kitchen on the windowsill. The dandelions would shrivel up overnight, but Beth would just go get more first thing the next morning.

Daryl walked up beside Beth when she stopped to grab a honeysuckle.

"I thought I told y'bout keepin' your mouth shut. No one's gon' protect you. I said-" He began. Beth cut him off.

"You said that I can only count on me. That I only got myself. So, I'm stickin' up for myself. Soon enough he'll get sick of my backtalk and let me go back to the prison." She spoke with confidence, tucking the stems into her front pocket. The immediately drooped to the side, but she didn't mind.

"Don't count on it. Merle thinks it's a game now, to get you. He ain't gon' let you leave until he gets what he wants."

"You don't know that."

"Nah, you don't know. He's been that way his whole life. He ain't no quitter. Not in no good way, neither." Daryl spoke lowly enough so the rest of the group couldn't here. He and Beth were trailing behind the others.

"Can't you just leave me alone? You don't care 'bout nothin', so why are you trying to help me? Huh?" She wiped sweat off her forehead with her knuckles, turning to glance at him. He kept his head down and stayed silent.

"Found it!" Shane called out, stepping out into a small opening right in front of a tiny cabin. There was a shed next to it that was nearly bigger than the house. Beth wondered what was in there.

Shane led the group and went up onto the porch, opening the screen door slowly so it didn't make a noise. He grabbed the doorknob for the front door and twisted it, grunting when he realized it was locked. He stepped back a bit and raised his leg, using all his force to kick the door open. His boot left a faint print on the door. Shane paused and motioned for the rest of the group to come in behind him. They all raised their guns.

"Yoo-hoo!" Merle called out once he stepped in the door, his head tilting to the side when he heard a door open. There were quiet footsteps down the hall and he raised his gun, looking through the crosshairs.

"Well, I'll b'damn." He chuckled, an older man coming out. He couldn't be much younger than 70. It reminded Beth of her father. Despite his wobbling legs and wide eyes, he looked healthy. They all knew that meant he had food.

"Y'get outta my house. There are more cabins a mile east. I ain't harmin' nobody out here by myself." The man spoke feebly, holding the back of the couch for support. His eyes met Beth's and he could see the obvious fear in her eyes.

"We've been walkin' for a while. I think that we need this cabin more than you do. You ain't got much time left anyway, huh, old timer?" Merle rested the barrel of his gun against his shoulder, pointing it at the ceiling.

"You can't take this place from me. It's my home."

"We can, and we are. Say, little brother… why don't we go ahead and put him out of his misery?" Merle jutted his chin out towards Daryl, his eyes wild with blood lust.

"What? You can't kill him! You heard him. There are more cabins. We can just keep walkin'…" Beth began desperately, closing her mouth when Daryl elbowed her slightly. It was a small gesture, but Beth knew what it meant. She didn't care.

"Who's to say that this geezer ain't lyin'?" Jim spoke up, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, watching as the old man began to shake his head, pleading with the men.

"Just think: We're doin' ya a favor. It'll be quick, painless." Merle gave him a crooked smile, raising his gun again.

"Don't!" Beth screamed. Shane waved his hand in the air to shut her up.

"Sorry, brother." Shane mumbled, the blast of the shotgun echoing through the small house before he could even finish his sentence. The ringing in their ears was a combination of the gunshot and Beth screaming, cussing incoherently at the men. Daryl grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, holding her back against his chest. She was kicking and fighting, but to no avail. Her throat was raw from the last few days but she didn't stop. She was furious and all she could think to do was scream. That man hadn't done anything to them. They didn't even know his name. What if he had family?

"Quit yer cryin', Beth. If you piss Merle off again, I don't know if you'll come back with just a bloody nose. He wants blood, I can tell." Daryl whispered against her ear, keeping his voice calm and steady. She reluctantly nodded and squeezed her lips together, attempting to silence her sobs. If she got hit in the head again, she was afraid that she wouldn't ever wake up.

* * *

"Martinez, throw that body outside." Shane ordered as he walking into the kitchen, opening all the cabinets. They were empty. Everything was empty.

"You gotta be shittin' me." He laughed, rubbing his face roughly.

"Alright, boys. We're gonna go to those other cabins and see if we can't find some food." Shane grabbed his backpack and slung it over his right shoulder, heading towards the front door. Daryl began to follow the group and stopped when Shane put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not you, babysitter. We're comin' back. This place is hidden real well. You gotta stay here and keep an eye on blondie. She cries too much, attracts walkers. Plus, I don't want to lose this place. If someone walks up, take care of it." He kept his voice stern, making sure that Daryl understand how serious he was.

"Are you kiddin'? I'm the best hunter y'all got and you want me to stay back?" Daryl threw his arm up in frustration, shaking his head.

"Well, she seems to listen to ya pretty well. She follows y'round like a little puppydog. The other guys might just try and screw her. Think of it as a compliment. You're responsible." Shane smirked, turning his back to Daryl and started to walk out again.

"Fucking bullshit." Daryl snarled, laying his crossbow on the ground and plopped down on the sunken couch cushion.

"Don't miss me too much, sugar." Merle winked at Beth before shutting the door behind all of them.

* * *

**Hi hi hi. So this chapter isn't that long but I didn't want to pack too much into one. I'm trying to pace myself so I can really make this story the best that it can be. **

**Daryl and Beth are going to be alone! What's gonna happeeennnnn(;**


	9. Chapter 9

Beth was wringing her hands together uncomfortably, sitting Indian style on the carpet. Daryl and she had been sitting in silence for nearly 10 minutes. The other guys had gone on a run and much to Daryl's dismay, left the two of them behind. It was a relief to Beth, though. Witnessing an innocent man get murdered was not something she wanted to relive. Thank God Martinez discarded the body so the lifeless being wouldn't haunt her. No matter how many times she reminded herself that it wasn't her fault, she felt guilt. Her group had killed people plenty of times, but not out of greed. That was something they'd never do.

The room was illuminated by the moon shining through a small window and an oil lantern that Daryl had set out. Her eyes scanned the room for something to occupy herself, stopping at the blood splatters that decorated the white wall. She pushed herself up from the ground and went into the kitchen, coming back with a hand towel. It was dirty and stiff, but it'd work well enough. It's not like anyone had the opportunity to do laundry regularly. She could hardly remember the last time she put something on that wasn't scratchy or torn. She twisted the rag around her hand and spit on the end, beginning to wipe away the evidence of what had happened. Her brows were knit together in concentration, getting frustrated when she couldn't get the blood out from the hairline cracks in the wall. She used her thumbnail to try and scrape the dry blood out of it.

"Dammit…" Beth cussed under her breath, unaware that Daryl was watching her intently. The sight of her trying to clean up the piece of shit house confused him. It's not like the cops were going to stop by and asked what happened. The thought of it made Daryl snort silently.

"What're you doin' that for? It don't matter." He decided to break the silence, looking back down at his hands, using his switch blade to clean out the grime from beneath his nails. The state of his nails didn't bother him but he didn't have anything else to do.

"It matters to me. You wouldn't leave it before all this happened. What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that the world's ending." Daryl's voice was stern and knowing. It amazed him how naïve this girl could be.

"It ain't endin'… it's just changed. And we've changed, too. But we get to decide what we change. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get the blood of an innocent man off the walls that I have to stare at all night." With a quiet sigh she turned around, facing the wall again. The once crimson splatters were light pink now and finally wiped away completely. Her head cocked to the side slightly and she ran her fingers over the wall, studying the worn wallpaper.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Beth glanced over her shoulder at Daryl, biting the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

"I mean, you didn't even say anything. Is that just what you guys do? Kill everything? The walkers is one thing but you just-"

"It ain't up to me." Daryl barked, folding the knife he was using back down into itself, shoving it in his pocket.

"But you don't do anythin'… You just look the other way. How can you do that?" She prodded, stepping towards him, her arms over her chest.

"Just shut it, 'kay? I'm tired of listenin' to you complain 'bout everything." He stood and walked into the kitchen, even though he knew there wasn't anything to eat in there. The house was too small to try and escape anywhere else.

Beth was already on his heels.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Her gaze was scrutinizing, lips forming a tight line. The anxiety she felt around Daryl was beginning to diminish. There was something about him that made Beth realize that he wouldn't hurt her. Not like Merle had, at least, and that was good enough reason to push him further.

The moment those words left Beth's mouth, Daryl spun around. She could hardly see his eyes because they had become slits of darkness.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'." He emphasized the last word, a fleck of spit hitting Beth's cheek. The red was creeping up his neck and his jaw twitched. Beth recognized the warning signs almost immediately. He was about to explode.

"That's bullshit." Her words were like venom, something that she surprised herself with. Growing up, she hardly ever got into any sort of conflict. It was a waste of time, in her opinion… but now she had all the time in the world.

"It is, huh? Then why don't y'tell me what I'm afraid of. Ghosts? Spiders? Thunderstorms? Growin' up, I didn't get to be afraid of that bullshit. And I sure as hell ain't afraid of it now." Daryl pointed a blood stained finger at her. Who the hell did this girl think she was? He snorted and turned away from her, making his way to the front door. There was no way he was going to sit around and listen to her bitch.

"Where are you going?" Beth's eyebrows furrowed, beginning to follow after him.

"I'm gettin' the hell away from you."

"But won't you get in trouble? Leavin' me alone?"

"You're not gonna go anywhere." Daryl spoke under his breath. A sigh of relief elicited from his lips when he got outside, his eyes darting. As far as he could see, there were no walkers. The woods were relatively quiet and if the blonde could keep her mouth shut for once, they just might be able to sit outside for a while.

"What do you think's in there?" Beth's eyes flicked from Daryl to the shed behind the cabin. It was pretty large. Why didn't Shane look in there for food? Her tone was softer and her gaze was less angry. She decided to diffuse the situation. It's not like she could argue with herself and obviously Daryl wasn't going to give her the answers she sought.

"Dunno." He muttered, dipping his head forward slightly.

"Why don't you stay back, in case there's somethin' in there." It came out as more of an order than a suggestion, but Beth disagreed either way.

"I can handle walkers, Daryl." Her hand slid down into her boot, grabbing the handle of her army knife and pulled it out, holding it tightly. Their eyes met and she gave a slight nod, beginning to walk towards the outbuilding. The leaves were crunching under her feet despite her attempts to move silently. If they attracted a herd of walkers, they'd be in deep shit. Plus, Daryl didn't bring his crossbow outside with him. All they had was a knife each.

The two of them cautiously approached the doors, Beth allowing Daryl to go ahead of her. She kept watch as he tried to open the doors. Her neck was craning as she attempted to keep an eye out for walkers and watch Daryl at the same time. She was peering over her shoulder when she heard a loud bang, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"What're you doin'? Be quiet!" Beth whispered angrily, her eyes wide with alarm. He had kicked the door down because it was locked, ignoring Beth's statement. If any walkers were around, they had to of heard the commotion. Her tongue ran across her lips and she made her way forward, peeking around Daryl. There were probably a hundred mason jars full of a clear liquid. Finally they had some water.

"Thank God." She breathed, stepping into the shed and grabbed one of the jars, twisting the lid. Before she could even get it open, Daryl had a hand wrapped around her forearm.

"You don't want that."

"Are you kiddin'? I haven't hardly had any water in the last 3 days." Beth jerked her arm out of his grip, pulling the lid off with a pop. Daryl raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned against the doorway, watching Beth with amusement.

The second the liquid touched Beth's tongue, she began to cough and sputter, putting her hand over her mouth. Her nose wrinkled and she examined the clear liquid, putting her nose above the opening. It smelled like rubbing alcohol.

"What the hell is this!?" She was furious. Daryl knew it wasn't water but he didn't say something. Well, he did… but he could've been a little more specific with his warning.

"Moonshine." He took the glass from her hands and took a whiff, cringing at the foul aroma.

"Strong moonshine." He corrected himself, picking up the lid from the wooden table and screwed it back on. They weren't going to be needing any of it. He set the jar down and turned back towards the entrance, making his way outside.

"Aren't you gonna get some?" Beth asked curiously, her eyebrow cocked. It seemed to her that Daryl was the type to enjoy alcohol. A guy like him was supposed to jump on the opportunity of getting tanked, right?

"Huh?" Daryl turned his head just enough to give her a sideways glance, eyes turning into slits.

"Don't guys like you-" Beth stammered, getting a bit nervous. She knew she hit a nerve, and this time, it wasn't on purpose. Now she just felt like an asshole.

"You think that I'm a drunk or somethin'? That's what you think of me?" He turned to face her completely, the veins in his neck beginning to bulge. The man wasn't sensitive about a lot, but alcohol abuse was something her was far too familiar with.

"I didn't mean it like... I didn't mean it bad. I just figured that you'd like alcohol, is all. My dad drank… and he was a preacher." Her words were jumbled and came out a lot quicker than she intended as she attempted to justify her assumption. The palms of her hands got clammy at the thought of her father. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Some preacher." Daryl mumbled, deciding to drop it. If he got too upset, she'd start to question him. There was no way in hell he was going to talk to her about daddy issues. The last time he talked about his dad was with Merle nearly 5 years prior to the accident. The conversation ended with a bloody nose and the cops showing up.

With his switchblade pointed towards the ground, he made his way back to the cabin. The woods were pretty quiet except for the occasional owl or wind gust. Thank God no walkers had turned up. Maybe they were too busy attacking the guys. Daryl smirked at the thought, being oddly comfortable with it. He didn't necessarily _want_ his group dead, but he didn't know if he'd be particularly upset if he didn't have to deal with them anymore. No more of Shane bossing him around, Merle deliberately humiliating him, Martinez obeying Shane like a fucking dog. It made him sick, but it was his survival tactic. They had kept him alive for 2 years and he wasn't sure if he would have made it that long alone.

Once he and Beth were safe inside, he kicked off his boots, sitting in the big lounge chair. The rundown cabin was something he had been used to. The torn wallpaper, fly catching strips hanging by the windows, various stains on the shaggy carpet. The epitome of a white trash household. The epitome of his childhood.

Beth sat on the carpet, legs crossed and shoulders slumped forward. She absent mindedly took her hair tie out, her blonde waves tumbling past her chest. She ran her fingers through the tangles, wiggling them slightly to get knots out. Her hair used to be her favorite asset of her physical appearance. Now, she hardly ever got the chance to rinse it out with some dirty lake water. The loose strands were always curled with sweat and clinging to her neck. It bothered Beth, but then again she had no one to impress with her looks. Especially not with the guys that she was with now. The last thing she wanted was for any of them to look at her and see her as attractive. She'd much rather they be repulsed by her. Maybe then they would let her go.

"So how'd you know that stuff was moonshine? It didn't look like booze." Beth spoke up after being lost in her thoughts. The silence made her skin itch. She had always been more shy and reserved, but something about Daryl made her want to figure him out. She wanted to know why he was the way he was and if had been like that before things changed. She figured Merle had always been a criminal, but Daryl seemed different. He seemed to have a conscious that he was pushing down, trying to ignore. As far as Beth could tell, Merle didn't have a conscious whatsoever. It's like he had a little on each shoulder. One telling him to do something bad and the other telling him to do something even worse.

"'Cause I've seen places like this before." He kept his answer short and simple, hoping that Beth wouldn't ask any more questions. No such luck.

"Really? Like where?" Beth's eyes were sparkling with innocent curiosity. 'Where are the guys…' Daryl thought to himself, wishing they would come back. The awkwardness of the situation was nearly unbearable for him. Instead of answering he just shot her a look, hoping that she'd get the hint. He didn't want to discuss his personal life with anyone, let alone some nosey teenage girl.

Beth's face fell at his silence, knowing that yet again, she was pushing him involuntarily.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me. I just figure we're going to be together a while. We might as well get to know each other."

The apology made Daryl shift uneasily, his stomach churning. Her kindness made him uncomfortable. He didn't understand how he could continuously treat her like shit and she always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Was it because he was trying to protect her from the guys? It's not like he cared about her… he just didn't want to deal with the conflict. At least that's what he had been telling himself.

"You want to get to know me?" His words came out like ice, making Beth quiver nervously. Despite her hesitation, she nodded at him.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

* * *

**HI GUUYYYS! Sorry that this chapter took longer than most. I had serious trouble trying to decide what I wanted to do. But I got it done and here we are. In the next chapter, we're going to find out about Daryl's/Merle's past. This is a huge leap in Beth and Daryl's relationship. He's starting to realize that she's not a threat. She has good intentions. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I do! **

**Reviews are always appreciated(: Also, check out my edits and AU's on my blog. beardedshotgun . tumblr . com**

**Happy reading(:**


End file.
